Resistence
by ashford2ashford
Summary: My first JTHM fanfic. What happens when the madness you thought had gone returns?


AN: Well.this is all new to me.this is very different from the Resident Evil side of things.hmm.I wonder.*shrugs and puts her bags down* Ahem! Hello all JTHM, Squee, and I Feel Sick fans, this is Ashford2ashford! I'm usually found in the Resident Evil Section of Fanfiction.net, but now I've made a temporary home in the Jhonen Vasquez Section! Well, what can I say, I've read 'em all, loved each one, and been inspired to come on here and write, so.*shrugs* let's get started on my first ever JTHM fic!  
  
Resistence - Part One  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, as much as I wish I did, I don't own Nny, Mr Eff, D-boy, Brainfreezies, or any other character in this fic! I wish I did! Because with that kind of money, I'd be filthy rich.but I'm not.I'm a fanfic writer and a mindless fanart requests drawer, so.there ya are!(AN: And I know that Mr Eff and D-boy are practically dead now, and have also been in league and part of Sickness, but Sickness is dead now, so.they just might make their return!)  
  
(***)  
  
//Johnny.//  
  
"."  
  
//Aww.don't ignore us, Johnny.//  
  
/It's not nice to ignore us, Nny./  
  
"Thought you were dead."  
  
//You can't kill us Johnny.//  
  
/But.you can kill yourself!!!/  
  
//What have I told you about warping our boy's mind???//  
  
/Aw.but look.he's so depressed.why are ya depressed, Nny?/  
  
"Because you returned.why can't you leave me alone? GO AWAY! I killed you!!!"  
  
Johnny threw one of his knifes into the mirror and then fell to his knees, trembling. The shards of glass fell like sparkling diamond, each piece catching the dull light of the setting sun outside the boarded up windows. The sound of tinkling and then.silence.that perfect, haunting silence. Johnny C picked himself up, skinny limbs bending, one long arm reaching over to retrieve the knife with one thin bony hand.  
  
"They're gone." He whispered, checking himself for cuts from the glass, keeping dark sleepless eyes on the smashed mirror. He saw so many reflections of himself in those shards.so many different versions of the same person. It was as if every piece was an incarnation of the many cracks in his mind.  
  
//Really now, Johnny Boy!//  
  
/I like it when you lose your temper.you need time out to relax.go kill someone, Nny.go on! What have you got to lose?/  
  
Johnny's eyes went wide for that moment and he turned his head this way and that, feeling embarrassed; yet defeated. "Where.where are you?" His voice came out hoarse, cracked - much like his mirror. Silence.and then a duo of giggles rising in volume, threatening to make his ears burst. The much more higher, sadistic voice of D-boy, and the calm, almost rich voice of Mr Eff.  
  
"Damn you! Don't mock me!" Johnny's hands clenched into fists, the knife dropping to the floor with a loud ringing clatter. The laughter continued, Johnny panicked, his eyes darting about, trying to locate the voices, trying to find a way out, trying to stay sane! "WHERE ARE YOU?" Johnny started to run, taking long off balance strides. His arms around his chest, his legs thin and shaky, trying to run and hide at the same time.  
  
/Bad, Nny! Bad!/  
  
Johnny yelped openly and stumbled as the most tremendous headache welled in his brain. He was on his tiptoes, crawling along the ground with his knees bent, his arms wide, and panic filling up his voice more so. "Leave me alone!" He panted, saliva dripping from his mouth, his teeth clenching and opening with every harsh ragged breath. He felt a searing pain in one leg and then fell into a crate of nails, smashing the flimsy wood open, sending himself and a handful of nails sprawling across the floor.  
  
He looked up. He had been so close to those stairs.so.close.he was touching the bottom one with one bloodied hand, not noticing the nails stuck in his body, his hands, his legs.  
  
//Are you willing to sit and listen to us now, Johnny?// Mr Eff's voice seemed closer now, almost at his side. Johnny looked up with dazed eyes and blurred vision, almost swearing that he could see the familiar outline of the familiar figure.all.too.familiar. All he could do was nod. The fall had hurt him more than he'd imagined, he'd been so terrified by the two voices that he hadn't even run properly, hadn't looked where he was going, had tripped and stumbled into the crate, was lying there bleeding. "Talk.to.me." He murmured, his throat feeling more sore than ever.  
  
//Smart boy.// Mr Eff.ever the calm and thoughtful one.but where was.  
  
/Woo! You took one helluva fall there, Nny! Nice performance, what with the blood and the stumbling and the whole AGH!/  
  
//Silence!// Sometimes, Johnny didn't know which of the two to listen to. Mr Eff's advice was to kill or go insane. D-Boy had the most unusual advice. Just simply kill. Kill yourself, kill your neighbours, kill the cat next door, kill anyone and anything! Just for the sake of blood.  
  
//Dear boy.dear Johnny.now.let's have a talk shall we?//  
  
"Sure.why not?" Johnny pulled himself into a sitting position, eyes glaring, his head low. Slowly but surely, he could see them.it was as if the cracks of his mind had finally formed them bodies.too many cracks. D-Boy, ever the insane one, grinned at Johnny, his lance like tongue flickering insanely. Mr Eff - although he was more reasonable - grinned just as horribly, walking with an arrogant manner.  
  
//You stopped killing about a week ago, Johnny.why?//  
  
Johnny snorted. Gods.these questions seemed pointless. "I was told.to stop."  
  
/Told? TOLD? Well, well, well.I though no one TOLD Johnny C what to do!/  
  
//Who told you?//  
  
Johnny looked up at the two and then pointed.pointed to Reverend Meat. The expression on Mr Eff's face became unreadable, and even D-boy seemed to be more wary of the Bubs Burger Bar Boy on the dressing table with the shattered mirror.  
  
//Well.regardless.you are going to start killing again, dear boy.or else.// It ran one hand in front of it's neck and then smiled, //Or else it's curtains for you, my boy. Not death, oh no.that would be merciful.but rather torture.sweet blissful torture.//  
  
/God.I love it when you go into a torture speech.wooo! Sends shivers down my spine! Heh./  
  
//Ahem! So.kill or be forever doomed to having no control.it's your choice Johnny.your choice.//  
  
Johnny didn't move. His eyes remained fixed on the two figures in front of him, his fingers entwined, his breathing harsh. Somewhere within his mind, he could hear Nailbunny's voice, but that was just his conscience. "Will.will you." His voice was still cracked, still bitter. The two figures waited patiently. "Will.you leave me alone if I kill?" He asked, looking rather pathetic for that one moment, like a child being scolded or like a prisoner in his cell.  
  
Both Mr Eff and D-boy looked at each other, their eyes locked, their thoughts unreadable. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Mr Eff shrugged. //Sure.// He said it slowly, as if calculating things //Sure.why not? Sounds good to me.right, D-boy?//  
  
It was always hard to tell what D-boy was thinking. For once, he remained silent and then, /Okay.sure.whatever./ Both of them looked horribly pleased with themselves and then Mr Eff raised one 'finger'. //But.we get to talk to you when we want another victim!//  
  
Johnny remembered nodding.god.that meeting was unforgettable.  
  
And that was why he was here now.standing in the rain.looking out across the street, feeling the comfort of the twin knifes with smiley-face hilts tucked within his boots as they used to be. "It's not supposed to be like this." He murmured, hanging his head low. He had taken an eight year holiday from this place, relaxed.and now he was back.just to finish old business and then.  
  
As he raised the sledgehammer to THAT wall, to the wall that had haunted him, THEY had spoken.softly at first, but then more forceful.  
  
Johnny started to walk, grinning for the first time when he reached the 24/7. "Oh yeah.cherry doom brainfreezy here I come!" He checked his watch. It was one in the morning.perfect.he wouldn't have to kill anyone in here!  
  
He practically ran into the store, nearly diving on the machine. With his freezy now in hand, he paid, and then ran out, the old grin returning to his face once again. "I can't believe I gave this up!" He laughed insanely, gulping down his treat.  
  
As he left the store, two teens pushed past him and then laughed as he dropped his most favoured drink. "Serves ya right for standing there, fag!" One boy sneered, his friend laughing as Johnny stumbled. "Yeah! Go home and get changed outta that wacky crap yer wearing!" The other grinned.  
  
Johnny felt his old twitch returning, turning round and glaring death at the two teens. "W.wacky?" He trembled, his voice rising in pitch, "WACKY? FAG? GODDAMNIT!!!" He screamed his war cry and then practically tore the knives from his boots, leaping forwards and delivering lightning quick blows.  
  
(***)  
  
A hush passed over the 24/7 quicker than the noise had begun. In the midst of so much carnage, the skinny figure of Johnny C bent down, smelled the blood on his clothes, in the air, on the ground, and then allowed a most sick and twisted grin to cross his face.  
  
Whistling Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, he picked up the cup that contained quite a bit of his brainfreezy and then rose from his crouch, back arched like a cat's, arms at his side with one hand clutching the cup. He smiled and then sipped the brainfreezy, putting his knives back with one hand and then walking away into the night.  
  
AN: So? Waddaya think? I hope it's good enough for all you Nny fans out there! R and R it for me people! Thanks! And if ya want a part 2.well.just ask!! Bye! 


End file.
